New Beginnings
by selenaheartsglee
Summary: A has been revealed, and the girls aren't tangled in their web of lies anymore. Spencer, Aria, Emily and Hanna's lives now involve some romance, laughter and tears without A. After all the craziness in their lives, they find themselves wondering again: is A back?
1. Prequel: New Beginnings

_I am a sucker for Pretty Little Liars, but I'm kinda disappointed that there aren't many stories, so I decided to write one... I'm still new to writing, so please give this a try. This is the prequel to my story, about the night when A was finally revealed. It's going to be kind of like the last book, but I'm following the details of the show instead._

_Also, I have this story on wattpad, so you may find this similar._

_DISCLAIMER: the PLL is NOT mine. Althought I would die for it._

_So now, I present the one and only:_

**PREQUEL: A NEW BEGINNING**

* * *

The four girls watched as the house continued to burst into flame, hanging on tightly to each other as the flames grew bigger and higher. A lot had happened the past few years, their cat and mouse game with A and their near misses with death. The sirens wailed continuously as firefighters struggled to put out the blazing fire. With tear glistened faces, they observed the house quietly.

After a moment of silence, Emily finally spoke up, "Alison's gone, isn't she? She didn't escape!"

The girls looked on at the flames that were being tamed by the firefighters. Soon, Spencer whispered, "We were friends with the wrong twin. Oh my god, Courtney and Alison made our lives hell for years. A was the real Alison DiLaurentis. Girls, she couldn't have survived it."

They let out a sigh of relief as the final flames were finally put out. The house was in ruins; it was charred and black. After quick questions asked by the police, they finally learnt: no one could have survived the fire. A was gone, and so was the angry twin who tried to take revenge. Finally, after a long time in their lives, the girls felt safe again.

* * *

Once again, the little town of Rosewood was in the spotlight; the news of the DiLaurentis twins became top headlines. The four girls have never received as much attention as this before. Just as expected, the attention was short and finally, the girls could go out without bothering about pesky reporters.

"Phew! Reporters are crazy people. All I wanted to do was go to the mall and get a manicure!" Hanna sniffed, complaining again.

"Come on, Han! You know the manicurist had no choice but to close the place for the day. The reporters practically scared customers away!" Spencer retorted with a smirk.

Apparently, the latest news was that Hanna's arrival at the manicurist's palour caused reporters to swarm in. Things ended ugly when a pissed customer started throwing nail polish at the reporters.

"Look on the bright side; they're all gone!" smiled Aria as the girls nodded in agreement.

"To our future without ANYONE ruining it!" declared a relieved Emily as she she raised her glass of water.

"TO US!" cried the girls. And this time, they actually meant it.

* * *

_Pretty short, but I'd be u_pdating sooner than you'll think. Review please?


	2. Chapter 1: Love and Hate

_Hey told you I would update! This is the part where romance seeps in! It's expected to be longer to make up for my previous chapter! Things get steamier later, so please be warned! It's just some light fluff though...but if you don't feel comfortable, just read the top parts _

_Disclaimer: I do not own pretty little liars. If I did, you would see more of Scoby. I love that couple to bits!_

_**CHAPTER 1: LOVE AND HATE**_

* * *

_2 months later:_

"SPENCER! YOU'RE GOING ON A DATE WITH TOBY? EEK! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" Hanna wailed into the cellphone, causing spencer to drop the phone in surprise. Picking it up after a moment of shock, Spencer cautiously placed the phone to her ear, once again almost dropping the phone when Hanna's shrieks reached an all high. She sighed loudly, wondering who was the big mouth of told Hanna, mentally cursing that person.

"Look, Hanna. Firstly, your screams just killed my ear. It's probably going to be deaf for life," Spencer paused as Hanna murmured a sorry. "Secondly," she continued, "I didn't tell you cos I knew that you would surely come over and dress me up like some Barbie doll."

Ignoring Hanna's various protests, Spencer asked,"So... Who told you about it?"

"Uh... The man himself? Actually, he told Emily. Who told Aria. Who told me. Who, as a big mouth, told Cale-"

"HANNA!" Spencer screeched, mentally strangling her blonde friend-soon-to-be-enemy in her mind. Well at least she wasn't at her house dressing her up like a life sized doll. "It's a date, not a marriage!"

"Um, the first date in a looooong time since we found out who A was." Hanna retorted quickly.

"I thought we agreed never to speak of that again? Anyway, it has only been 2 months." Spencer cried, putting the phone on loudspeaker as she started applying her make up.

"In dating world, that's like 2 years. Anyway, why aren't you opening the door? Hurry up! It's cold out here!" Hanna complained.

Spencer was about to answer when it struck her. Wait, open the door? That explained the ringing downstairs. Which only meant that... Hanna was waiting downstairs! Spencer dumped her phone on her bed, rushing downstairs to open it. 'So much for bring happy that Hanna couldn't bother me. ' Spencer muttered, scrambling to the door. When she finally opened it, an angry Hanna exclaimed," Finally! I thought my hands were gonna freeze." Without hesitation, she bust in the doors, rambling on and on about skin tones and clothes. Spencer sighed, shutting the door behind her, rolling her eyes at Hanna who rushed up to set up her make up.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

"YOU LOOK GORGEOUS! I'm SOO proud!" beamed Hanna as a smiling Spencer twirled for her audience. Somehow, within that short 2 hours of preparation, Hanna got Aria and Emily over. Mostly, all Spencer did was stay quiet as the girls fussed over her. Compliments were given as Spencer hugged the girls for their help.

"You know, girls, I think I'm gonna blow Toby away," Spencer smirked as the girls rushed her out the door.

"Oh he will be blown. I expect a thank you card from him soon. Now go kiss that guy!" Hanna joked as the girls wished Spencer good luck.

* * *

"Hey spence," Toby greeted as Spencer rushed into the restaurant hurriedly, "and from the looks of it, the girls dressed you up, right?" he smiled knowingly as a disbelieved Spencer giggled.

"How'd you guess?" she blushes as Toby smirked.

"Well, cos you're late. And if I know you, you would have came half an hour ago."

"Oh, come on! Not that early!"

After ordering the food, the two continued chatting. It turned out that Toby was helping the orphanage to build a clubhouse for the kids.

"Suddenly, the paint toppled all over little Tyler's precious books!" Toby exclaimed, as Spencer snuggled up against him, listening quietly.

"Oh no! I bet he had put up quite a fuss!" Spencer giggled, picturing a shocked Toby with a crying boy.

"Nah, he was quite cool about it. He even offered to help clear up!" sensing that Spencer was intrigued by these little stories of the children, Toby asked," Hey, why don't you help out too?"

"It's settled, then. I'm volunteering!" cheered a comfortable Spencer as the couple snuggled closer. They hugged each other tightly, enjoying the company. Eating in silence, Toby reached out to wipe Spencer's cheek. She sighed in content, helping him wipe his mouth with a napkin.

It was those little gestures that showed Spencer Hastings how much she was in love with Toby Cavanaugh.

* * *

As the night drew to an end, Toby took Spencer to a secret location. It was a quiet shed that he had built for himself. They walked hand in hand up to the steps of the shed, enjoying the sounds of the night.

"Under the moonlight, you look stunning." Toby smiled as Spencer blushed a deep red, leaning against his shoulder. It was her favourite thing in the world, her blush. He felt like Edward, wishing that Bella would never stop blushing. This time, though, Spencer would always blush, instead of the twilight story. Silently thanking his lucky stars, Toby led Spencer into his shed.

Inside the shed, the light flickered on as Spencer gasped in amazement. The shed may have looked simple on the outside, but inside it was certain that Toby spent a lot of time there. The shed was decorated with posters, pillows and even had a mini refrigerator. But it wasn't those items that caught Spencer's eye. It was the picture one of the walls. It was taken on the night when Spencer first kissed Toby after the stay over together.

"How did you get that picture?" Spencer asked curiously as Toby gazed into her eyes.

"Someone gave it to me annonmously as A. After all the buzz in Rosewood, I finally found out that A was Alison." Toby answered uncertainly, as it Spencer might suddenly start sobbing.

"A finally did something right." Spencer smiled as Tony relaxed. They were both lying in the heap of cushions.

"Spencer, can I do something?" Toby asked her pushing a lock of brown hair behind her ear.

"Sure," replied Spencer almost instantly.

Toby leaned in closely, whispering in her ears, "God, your beauty is driving me insane. I can't get enough of you now. I hate you for that feeling," His lips travelled downwards towards her check, kissing it lightly as she blushed again.

"Well, your lips are driving me crazy. And I hate you even more for your teasing," Spencer replied dizzily as Toby's lips travelled further down to her neck. She stifled a moan as Toby's hands rested on her cheeks. Without answering, Toby pulled Spencer in closer for a kiss on her lips. As her lips met his, they both guided one another. Spencer moaned loudly, causing Toby to kiss her more.

Soon, clothes were flying everywhere as the lovers ripped their clothes of each other, occasionally pulling in for a long kiss. "I love you so much, Toby. I can't get enough," Spencer whispered as they lay down, naked in each other's arms.

"Well, Miss Hastings, I love you too," he replied gently as he entered her, allowing the moans to fill the room.

And after that night, the shed was filled with love.

* * *

_Well, wasn't that fluffy? Just love some Scoby! Next up, the girls go WILD! review please?  
_


	3. Chapter 2: Emily Needs a Lover

_Hey readers! Thanks for reading this story! It's my first PLL story so I hope more will read it and review! This chapter is all about girl bonding!_

**_CHAPTER 2: EMILY NEEDS A LOVER_**

* * *

"So... How was last night? Did he love my outfit for you? Don't lie; you're blushing!" Hanna giggled as the girls shared knowing looks.

"It was perfect! But I doubt he even noticed my outfit after we... Um... Ripped it apart," Spencer blushed profusely, leading the girls to gasp and shriek loudly.

"You lost your virginity to Toby Cavanaugh?" Aria and Emily both screamed out. The girls took one look at red Spencer and knew it was true. They jumped up and down, earning stares from neighbouring tables around.

"Shut up! Do you guys want the whole of Rosewood to know that?" Spencer hissed, pulling the screaming girls down, embarrassed at her friends.

"You know what? Who cares! Let's go to the bar to celebrate," giggled an already tipsy Hanna who had brought her flask filled with Vodka.

"My treat," smiled Spencer as the girls rushed out," Then maybe no one would take us seriously since everyone there is drunk," she muttered, following the delighted girls.

* * *

"WHOO PARTY!" Hanna grinned, sexy dancing with an unknown guy on the dance floor.

"I kissed Ezra over there!" shrieked Aria as Spencer nodded, taking the drunken girl away from the bar, preventing her from drinking.

"Hi handsome, do you know any girls? Cos I'm lesbian... And I need someone to hold me," winked Emily at another screwed boy, who was sneaking a peek down her top. Too bad Emily was too drunk to notice it.

"Oh God, why is everyone so drunk? All they had was a couple of drinks... Oh no! I forgot to confiscate Hanna's drink flask!" a surprisingly sober Spencer slapped her forehead in anger. Now she had to deal with 3 drunk girls, who clearly were blurting out nonsense.

"Hanna! You have a boyfriend! Remember Caleb?" Spencer hissed at the dancing girl, pulling her away from the equally drunk boy. "Sorry, she's taken. P.S, you should seriously shave," she smirked as the boy rubbed his unshaved chin.

Dragging Hanna away from the dance floor proved difficult when there was another attraction in sight: the stage. Apparently, Hanna wanted to sing karaoke with Spencer and was making her way to the stage.

"I WANNA SING! SPENCERRR" Hanna shrieked at a deafened Spencer who was trying to drag her away.

"THAT'S IT. Look right here, Hanna Martin. Talk anymore crap about singing, and I'm throwing that hip flask away, got it?" a furious Spencer felt like a mother, scolding a stubborn child in public. Surprising, Hanna gave no problem afterwards as Spencer started her quest in finding Aria.

* * *

"HEY THERE! Did ya know I kissed a teacher right here before?" Aria grinned as the bartender poured a Bloody Mary for the tipsy girl.

"WAIT! STOP! Gimme that drink!" Spencer gasped as she rushed forward, pulling Hanna behind her as she stopped a confused Aria from drinking.

"Hey Aria, at the looks of it, everyone probably knows all o your darkest secrets by now. I suggest you keep quiet and stay tiny, k?" Spencer glared at the shorter girl as she leaned forward, almost falling of the chair if it wasn't for Spencer catching her.

"Well, at least that wasn't as bad as Hanna," Spencer mused as she searched high and low of Emily, pulling both Hanna and Aria as she went. An upbeat music filled the place as she continued her search.

"I KNOW THIS SONG!" Hanna shrieked at Aria, who nodded happily. "POPPING BOTTLES IN THE ICE, LIKE A BLIZZARD!" screamed Aria and Hanna as they followed Spencer, who almost wanted to abandon the 2 of them at once.

"Like a G6, like a G6," Hanna and Aria's singing threatened to make Spencer blow up. Among the crowd of drunk teenagers, she finally spotted Emily, who was sobbing uncontrollably at a nearby seat.

* * *

"WHAT AM I?" she wailed as Spencer approached her wearily. "Spencer, WHY?" she hollered out, stunning Spencer who was trying her hardest to control Hanna and Aria.

"Look, Em. You are clearly the most drunk. Since when did you shout?" Spencer asked in soothing voices, trying to calm a saddened Emily.

"I KISSED A GUY!" she shrieked as more tears poured out. Spencer peeped at her black face as tears smudged Emily's mascara.

"Oh, Em. Let's get all of you cleaned up, then we'll talk, ok?" she said as the girls begged for another drink. Standing firmly on her ground, she dragged the girls out of the club as they moaned.

"Now guess who's lucky enough to hold a sleepover with drunk, wailing girls in her house?" asked Spencer as she drove the sleeping girls home. "Oh right, that's me!" she whispered sarcastically, sighing when Hanna started snoring.

* * *

_Uh oh... What happened to Emily? She's confused about her sexuality! And whoa, look at these drunk girls! Luckily there's Spencer to control them before things get out of hand. Please read and review? The song was called "LIKE A G6" by far east moment._


	4. Chapter 3: Hangovers means Details

_My account of wattpad is selenathegirlonfire, I update more there, so if I don't really update on here, please check there!_

_I'm trying to write it the best way a possible, and I hope you guys like this story. Could you please review or tell me if I'm doing this right? Your feedback means a lot to me!_

_And now... I present you: _

_CHAPTER 3: HANGOVERS MEANS DETAILS_

* * *

After Spencer dragged the three drunk girls to the Hastings' residence, she was utterly exhausted. Aria and Emily plopped down on her bed and started sleeping soundly, but Hanna was still awake - and very drunk. She had confessed what Spencer had already suspected: drinking from her hip flask. She then started becoming an "angry-girl-drunk", complaining about broken relationships.

"HE DOESN'T LOVE ME ANYMORE!" she hollered, even after Spencer's warning for her to shut up.

Not long after the endless blubbering of nonsensical rubbish, she chose the time to vomit all over Spencer's white rug.

"Great, just great. Hanna Martin, you SOO owe me," Spencer cried out annoyingly, rushing to dump the rug in the washing machine.

However, all that was heard was Hanna's snores and mumbles as she laid down on Spencer's bed. Spencer decided to leave the girls to sleep while she took up the chore of cleaning the mess the girls made: shoes all over the bed, bags and purses flung everywhere and the remainder of Hanna's vomit that left an over powering stench. She even took the liberty to call their parents and notify them about their sleepover.

Finally, after Spencer got everything cleared up, she tiredly went up to her room.

"Too late for a shower. I guess I could just go and sl-" Spencer stopped dead in her tracks when she saw her bed again. Apparently, Aria, Emily and Hanna had decided to hog Spencer's bed, leaving her no choice but to get her spare sleeping bag and sleep on the cold, hard floor.

"Friendship just comes with so many surprises," she grumbled as she climbed in her sleeping bag. Soon, she drifted off to sleep, ignoring Hanna's snores.

* * *

"Am I in heaven?" mumbled Aria as she rubbed her temples, trying to calm her raging headache with no success. Her voice was soft, but it still woke the rest up.

"Why are the bed sheets purple?" asked Emily, who was wrinkling her nose in confusion.

"Why do I have smudged mascara?" cried Hanna as she looked into Spencer's mirror. Her make-up was still caked on her face with mascara running down her cheeks.

"Go away..." Spencer trailed off, turning over to face the wall. Before she could fall asleep again, the three girls whacked their pillows on the unsuspecting girl, causing her to shriek.

"I'M AWAKE! Oh god, were you trying to kill me?" Spencer pouted as the girls laughed.

The next few minutes was full of action when the girls had a full out pillow fight war, starting the day with bursts of laughter and fun. Each girls' hair was messy and pillows were thrown all over the room.

Who said hangovers couldn't be gotten over with fun?

"So... What happened last night?" asked Aria as the girls gathered around Spencer's bathroom, getting rid of the make-up from the wild night before.

Emily, Aria and Hanna all looked expectedly at Spencer, who was brushing her hair, unaware of their stares. After a moment of silence, she looked up and realized that the girls were awaiting her explanation.

"Well," Spencer started, wondering how to tell them, "First Hanna started kissing an unknown guy who looked like he hadn't shaved in months."

"Excuse me? My taste can't be that bad!" Hanna gasped indignantly.

Spencer ignored Hanna's interruption and continued without a beat, "Then Aria almost threatened to tell the whole world her relationship with Fitz."

"ARGH. I knew that extra Bloody Mary was a killer!" Aria groaned.

"Lastly, Emily..." Spencer trailed off, unsure how to tell her.

"I know... I sorta kissed a guy," blushed Emily as Hanna's jaw shut close and Aria's eyes popped out.

"But... You're gay!" Hanna spat out without a thought.

"Yes, she's lesbian, but moving ON," Spencer cried out, afraid that Hanna was making things worse, just like the time when Emily had a hole in her stomach.

"It's just that... You know... Aren't you supposed to like girls?" asked Aria, who was unable to control herself anymore.

"Oh not you too! I said MOVING ON!" Spencer said through Gritted teeth. The last thing she needed was another big fight between the girls.

"Oh, let them of Spence. I don't really know what am I now... Maybe bisexual?" Emily seemed unsure herself. It seemed only like a dream, yesterday night couldn't have been real, but it was. Reality hit like nothing else, and now she was stuck with a big question even Spencer Hastings couldn't answer.

Just exactly what was she?

* * *

Later, after some good scrubbing and washing, the girls settled on having clean, makeup-free faces and headed down for breakfast. Apparently, Mr and Mrs Hastings had left for work and Melissa was making some pancakes with her one and a half year old girl, Taylor.

It wasn't an easy job, but Melissa had gone through thick and thin trying to raise Taylor as a single mother. It hurt to see Taylor without a father. Taylor had Melissa's facial features, but her hair and eyes were brown, just like how Ian's were. It was definitely hard for Melissa to see so much of Ian in her girl - it brought back too much memories.

"Hey Mel! Hiya Tay, keep looking cute!" Spencer cooed as the little girl giggled happily. "Aunt Spencer" was just doing her duties again.

Surprisingly, motherhood had changed Melissa. She never held a grudge against Spencer again. The two sisters tried their best to keep an eye out for each other, and we're becoming fast friends.

A series of greetings were said as the girls headed down. As usual, Taylor was in the centre of attraction as the girls flocked to cuddle the little girl.

"I made pancakes! Tay was bugging me today so I thought I'd make a treat for you guys!" Melissa said as she mixed a batter of pancake mix.

"Thanks, sis!" beamed Spencer as she carried her niece. Spencer loved how outgoing her sister was now, after the truth about Ali was revealed. She proved to be a great sister - and mother.

"You've got the cutest baby there, Melissa! I want one too!" Aria smiled as she tickled a giggled Taylor who was screaming," Stowp! Stowp, aunt Arwia!"

"After we graduate you can actually think about that. I can't believe it's in 2 weeks!" Emily shrieked, as Hanna covered her ears beside her.

"Excited much?" grumbled Hanna, who seemed to be getting on everyone's nerves today.

"Grumpy there needs some attention..." murmured Melissa and Spencer snickered. It was true that Hanna was not her usual self. Suddenly, Spencer remembered her encounter with Hanna yesterday. "He doesn't love me anymore," she mumbled to herself, as Hanna stood awkwardly to the side, frowning at her phone.

And Spencer just had to find out.

* * *

"Hey Mel, save some pancake for us, k? Girls, group meeting in my room. NOW."

"Ok, spill Hanna. There's something wrong with you. And we wanna know what," asked Spencer, concerned about her fashionista friend.

Aria and Emily caught on, frowning their eyebrows in concern. Hanna looked straight in Spencer's eye, as if trying to tell her that she already knew.

_He doesn't love me anymore. _

_He doesn't love me anymore. _

_He doesn't lov-_

OH!

Spencer's eyes brimmed with understanding as she realized what Hanna was thinking.

"I think... I think that Caleb is cheating on me," Hanna whispered as Aria and Emily gasped out loud. Spencer had already guessed what Hanna had meant when she was drunk last night.

"Oh, Hanna!" Emily comforted her as she broke down, while Spencer stared out of the window, trying her hardest to come up with some comforting words. She was never the type to be speechless, but sympathy was hard for her.

"He never texts back and is always away! His kisses seem far away, like he has other thoughts in mind," sobbed Hanna as Aria patted her shoulder sympathetically.

"Caleb's not the type to cheat. You know that, Han!" Aria tried to help in assuring her friend. Hanna just shook her head, unconvinced with their words.

"And that's why we must know the truth. So tonight, we all go out. And we'll spy on Caleb," Spencer suddenly burst out with an edge of determination in her voice.

The girls nodded once, agreeing while Spencer went into 'Jane Bond' mode, as Emily liked to say.

And tonight, they were going full on.

_For Hanna._

* * *

_How was that? I tried to bring out the Hastings' sisterly love! And sweet Taylor is only one and a half, so the girls are now 18._

_Why Taylor? Well cos that's what Melissa and Ian had planned to call her :)_

_And remember the photo shoot with Troian, Lucy, Shay and Ashley in when they were pillow fighting? Imagine that!_


	5. Chapter 4: I Spy with my Pretty Eye

_So without more boring talk, I give you:_

_**CHAPTER 4: I SPY WITH MY PRETTY EYE...**_

* * *

"Hanna, have you texted him?" Spencer asked her as she put on her Marc Jacobs Black Boots, dressed all in black, ready to spy.

"He said that he was going to run some errands," snifted Hanna, who knew that Caleb had used that excuse so many times, it was too hard to keep track.

The girls were all dressed in dark colors, ranging from grey to black. Only Hanna, who was blonde, had to put on a black beret to hide parts of her curly hair. Not that she minded, she was ready to catch Caleb in action, in style.

"This is sooo exciting!" shrieked Aria as Spencer locked her front door. The girls had decided to ask Toby to keep an eye out so that he could tell them his exact location. Now in Spencer's car, they waited eagerly for Toby's SMS.

After a long moment of silence, Spencer's cell phone vibrated and all four girls grabbed it in anticipation, causing Aria to hit against Hanna's head.

"OW!" they both screamed, rubbing their foreheads in hope of numbing the pain.

After rolling her eyes at the two girls who were busy bestie-fighting, a term she liked to say when best friends fake fight, Spencer quickly scanned through Toby's message:

_He's at the orphanage! He led this cute girl in. Not as cute as you though... - T_

_Awww, you romantic fool! See you in a few! - S_

"What does it say, Jane Bond?" asked Emily, anxious to find out unlike the two quarrelling girls who were still in the middle of tickling each other.

After patting Aria's head and taking Hanna's beret off, she finally caught their attention.

"He said that Caleb entered the orphanage... with a cute girl. I'm so sorry, Han." Spencer told her as her face crumbled up, about to cry.

"I knew it! He was never into me!" wailed Hanna as Aria started being serious and comforted her.

"Well, girl, that's why we're going to the Rosewood orphanage - to bust Caleb, in style," smirked Emily as Spencer hit the gas, driving in the direction of the local orphanage.

* * *

As the car came to a stop, the girls quickly got out of the car, dragging a sobbing Hanna in tow. It was hard convincing her to follow them, after Toby's shocking message.

At the entrance of the orphanage, they spotted Toby who was waiting for them.

"Hey spence," he gave her a kiss on the cheek before continuing,"Hey Aria, Em and... Hanna." He trailed for a while before noticing the sobbing blonde who was clinging on the Emily. Surprisingly, her makeup was not running down, despite her tears. She must have anticipated that she was going to cry, and therefore went with waterproof makeup.

"Hey Toby," Spencer blushed at his kiss. She then turned around and hugged Hanna, who was on the verge of a breakdown.

"We're gonna find that jerk, Han, don't you worry!" Assured Emily as Hanna sobbed some more.

The girls and Toby entered the wide child friendly doors, with a mission in mind: spy on Caleb.

* * *

After several checks and enquiries at the reception, they realized that there was only one activity going on. The girls decided to sign up for it, while Toby waited since he had signed up for it a long time back.

"Caleb is gonna be scared to see 3 kickass girls," smiled Hanna, as the girls high-fived,"One hottie," she crooned as Toby grinned at her,"And one sobbing, mad girlfriend," she frowned at the thought of how angry she was.

"To us scaring the hell out of Caleb!" shrieked Aria as they went into the activity room, awaiting Caleb's reaction.

* * *

"Hey little ones! Today we are going to make a surprise, k? Remember what I taught you last week?" beamed Caleb as the children in front of him screamed their answers. The girl beside him looked about 14, and was walking over to the stereo to turn on some music.

"A one, two, three, hit it!" she called as the kids twirled and spun around.

"Oh I'm gonna hit it all right!" an angry Hanna suddenly barged into the room,startling Caleb.

"Hanna! What are you doing here? I promised to meet you later right?" he asked nervously, avoiding her menacing glare.

"Uh oh, it looks like Caleb's cheating... With a girl who looks barely over 14 and some little kids!" whispered Emily as Spencer and Aria helped calm the scared children down.

"Oh, so you're cheating me over a girl who's about years younger than you?" screamed Hanna, who couldn't be bothered about the wailing kids.

"Look, I can explain ok? First, I'm asking you to sit down there, and I'll show you something, K?" Caleb asked softly as he led a sobbing Hanna to a seat. She reluctantly followed as the children calmed down.

The girls together with Toby sat near Hanna, wondering what Caleb was about to do.

"Hit it, kids!" Caleb clapped as the children jumped and skipped to the beat, performing a cute and clumsy dance routine. Hanna realized that he was actually teaching the children a dance. He wasn't cheating, he was teaching!

That was when the kids tumbled to the floor, forming a shape of a heart. And inside, was Caleb who had changed into a suit. He knelt down, getting on one knee and smiled sweetly at Hanna, "Hanna Martin, would you do the honours of marrying me?"

Hanna stepped forward, shocked that Caleb was actually planning such a move. She looked at the three girls behind her, who were cheering her on.

"Yes, yes I will! Caleb Rivers, you are such a romantic!" she cried as Caleb got up to put on her ring. It was beautiful; with a small diamond with mini ones around the ring. The two lovebirds kissed, causing the children to clap and cheer while the girls jumped up and down with joy.

And that day, Hanna Martin cried happy tears, no longer those sad, angry tears she cried with every night.

* * *

_AHHH! Hanna's getting married! Yeah, yeah, I know they are only 18 years old, but that's exactly like Finn and Rachel in glee right? Too bad they didn't in the end._

_It was kinda cheesy and fluffy, but I tried to bring out the romantic bone in me to Caleb and Hanna. Can you imagine little kids tumbling down and dancing on their little feet? So cute!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Pretty Little Liars, Marc Jacobs or even Rosewood!_


	6. Chapter 5: Ding Dong, A isn't dead

Hey guys! Thanks for 5k+ reads; it's more than I'd expected!

"Mona played with dolls. I play with body parts" - A

So here's the other chapter:

CHAPTER 5: DING DONG, A ISN'T DEAD

* * *

"Argh why are graduation gowns so ugly?" Hanna complained as she held the red and black gowns. Emily giggled, feeling the soft silky material. Aria was texting away, and Spencer, who was on the graduation party planning committee, was making mental notes as she surveyed the gown.

Just as she was about to call her vice chair in the planning committee, someone's hand covered both Spencer and Hanna's eyes as two deep voice asked in unison, "Guess who?"

Giggling, Spencer guessed, "Oh someone who's a romantic fool, has a six-pack and a gorgeous face. I'd say it's you, Toby Cavanaugh. But it's not. Your hands feel weird."

"Oh I know that voice anywhere. It's surely Caleb. Something tells me your hands are different though..." Hanna trailed off, uncertain about the stranger whose hands were covering her eyes.

"Wait... Lemme guess... Caleb!" cried out Spencer as Hanna called Toby at the same time. This time the mysterious hands released and Spencer spun around to find Caleb. Hanna peeped through the pair hands and found Toby looking expectantly at her.

"Plan failed," Aria duly noted as the boys shrugged and went to their girlfriends' sides.

"No, Miss Montgomery, they've realized that their girlfriends know them pretty well," answered another voice as Ezra walked over.

Aria blushed beetroot red and the girls snickered at her reaction. It wasn't everyday that a hot English teacher could come up to them and make Aria blush.

Emily stood awkwardly at one side, hoping that she wasn't interrupting anything. It was 2 weeks after the party; she couldn't help but wonder what had happened to that mysterious boy at the bar that day. It led her to wonder if she would be alone for the rest of her life. After Maya's supposed body was found, she didn't have the heart to date anymore.

Taking one last look at the 3 couples in front of her, she left hastily, wondering if she would ever fall in love again.

Unknown to her, Aria watched as Emily walked off. Sensing her best friend's distress, she let her go, knowing that she needed some time alone.

* * *

Teenagers flocked to the dance floor, swaying with their lovers. She sat alone, trying to figure out what was going on. The last time she was here, she had been dead drunk.

This time, Emily wasn't going to let it happen again.

Sitting down in the corner of the bar, she started to think about Maya. The police had thought that the body was hers, but it wasn't sure since the body was too decomposed to do any tests.

Emily was sure that it wasn't hers. Then she remembered Maya's last words to her: "Try not to forget me."

She let her guard fall that night, when Mona was A. She believed them.

And now she was stuck with memories of a girl she wished wasn't dead.

What was she even doing here? Of course she wasn't in love. She was never forgetting her first lover other than Alison's twin Courtney, the girl who managed to make her life a living hell.

Just like how she promised Maya.

* * *

"I'm worried about Emily... It's been awhile since she dated," voiced out Aria as Ezra hugged her tightly.

The two had gone to Ezra's apartment after the graduation gown fitting. Aria had covered up for Emily when the others asked where she was, stating that she left to run some errands.

"Well, she hasn't been taking it easy since Maya's death. Constant tuition and make up tests were scheduled for her. It's great she finally started coming back. If not she won't even be graduating," assured Ezra, knowing that her best friend's trouble would cause her to feel overly worried.

They cuddled for a few moments, enjoying the feeling of being together.

" I know you're worried for Emily. But if you want her to be happy, you shouldn't force her." Ezra whispered into her ear.

"I know," she mumbled, distracted by Ezra's kisses all over her neck. Somehow, she was still worried. Even Ezra's comforting words had no effect on her. Maya's body wasn't confirmed, so it might not have been her. Why did Emily believe it was so easily? Something wasn't right.

They kissed passionately, sitting on Ezra's bed. Slowly, Aria let everything slip out of her mind. Right now, right here, it was all about love.

And the two made love, before falling asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Emily hated being in the bar, with no drinks, no lover, no fun. So she left quickly, hoping to escape from all the craziness there.

On the way home, she passed by Maya's old house. The St. Germains had left Rosewood, since their daughter was... dead. The word felt weird to Emily, she wasn't even sure if she should use that word.

She sighed longingly, walking back to Hanna's house. Her mom still wanted her to be with them, but Emily declined, wanting to stay in Rosewood. Emily was so welcomed in the Martin residence, she felt like family there.

"Girl, why did you leave suddenly? You missed Ezra's compliments - they are sooo romantic!" Hanna shrieked as Emily entered their shared room. The guest room was fixed and repaired, but the girls felt safe together, long after the Alison drama.

"I wasn't feeling well," Emily claimed as she flopped down on her bed.

"Oh, well get better soon! I need you for my wedding plannings, ya know! Speaking of which..." Hanna trailed on, rambling about incoherent stuff as Emily tried to her words out. The last thing she needed was some more stress.

"Hey Han, I'm going down for some fresh air, K?" Emily told the excited blonde, who was still going on about something.

"Sure! Just... don't vomit on my new pumps, K? I love them!" she called as Emily walked down, giggling at Hanna's happy state.

* * *

Walking to the back of the Martin residence, she sat on the back lawn, loving the feeling of the cool breeze on her skin. She thought about many things: graduation, her future and... Maya.

Somewhere inside her, she clung on to the hope that Maya was alive. She never stopped believing. However, one thought at Maya's last conversation with her, she lost that hope.

Suddenly, she heard rustling of leaves at a distance. Feeling paranoid after all she had been through with A, she stood still. Was A back? What was going on?

Taking a step closer to the woods at the back of the house, she called," Anyone there?"

* * *

And that was when a hand clamped over her oh... Cliffy! Is A back? What's going on? Who was that mysterious hand? What's going on?

Please please please review! It would mean a lot to me!


	7. Chapter 6: The Dead is Back

_Thank__ you so much to Emayaforever928 for being the awesomest fan: reviewing, adding it into her favourite stories and following me! You are really awesome! _

_"We're going to be late! Take care of your sister! Exclamation mark! Mom! That sounds like a fun evening!" - Spencer Hastings_

**_CHAPTER 6: THE DEAD IS BACK, AND BETTER THAN EVER_**

* * *

Taking a step closer to the woods at the back of the house, she called," Anyone there?"

And that was when a hand clamped over her mouth.

* * *

Emily fought the urge to scream, struggling and trying to pull that person's hand away.

"Stop! Em, it's me!" a familiar voice called and Emily spun around, almost afraid at what she was going to see.

One look at that mysterious stranger, and Emily went dizzy. She collapsed onto the ground, with her hands to her head.

"No, it can't be you. You're dead!" she cried, refusing to believe the sight in front of her.

There stood someone Emily never thought she'll see alive again.

It was Maya St Germain, the girl everyone believed to be dead.

* * *

"Guys, I'm worried about Em..."

"Look, maybe she needs some time!"

"Two years is plenty of time!"

The girls had answered Aria's emergency Skype call, and were now arguing about Emily.

"Speaking of Em, where is she?" Spencer asked as Aria and her looked expectantly at Hanna.

"She wanted to get some fresh air. I hope she didn't barf on my new pink heels. I forgot to tell her that," Hanna replied, frowning disappointedly at herself for not reminding Emily.

"So now you like your shoes more than Em?" Spencer cried out angrily, glaring at Hanna through the screen.

"Don't, Spence. We can't afford another fight," Aria pointed out meaningfully.

"Well, we-" Hanna started, but was soon interrupted by a scream.

"Did you guys hear that? I swear I heard a scream!" Hanna whispered, looking out of her window and disappearing from the computer screen.

"EM!" Aria and Spencer cried out at the same time.

"We're in our way," Aria said as Spencer logged off, clearly rushing to Hanna's house.

But Hanna was already out the door, running down the stairs to find Emily.

* * *

"How is this possible? They... They said you were dead!" Emily's voice came out in a whisper.

Maya shook her head slowly, fearing that any slight movement from her would bring Emily down in tears.

"I ran away from Rosewood, disappeared to Australia. I know that they found a body last year, but everything's cleared up now," she promised quietly.

"I cried myself to sleep about you! How could you just leave me hanging? I remember that you said-"

"Try not to forget me," the girls both said in unison.

Emily looked at Maya carefully. God, she missed that bronze skin of hers. It took all her willpower to stand far away from Maya.

"Look, Em I'm sorry. I realized that every text message and email I sent was being traced down to where I was. I couldn't reply back." Maya looked in the other girl's eyes with honesty, willing her to try and forgive her.

"I never did forget you. You were my first love! I haven't dated in years, since I clung onto the hope that you were alive." Emily stepped closer to Maya, staring intensively into her eyes.

"Em, remember what Spencer said about hope? It-"

"Breeds an internal misery, yes I know." Emily smiled at Spencer's theory.

"Then, why would you... wait for me?" Maya asked sadly, taking a step closer too. They were so close together, Emily could smell the faint scent of banana bubble gum - Maya's favourite.

"Because I knew that someday, things would work out nicely." she answered back honestly.

There was a moment of silence, With the exception of the sounds of the night filling the air. The cool wind blew on their skins, blowing leaves all around them.

Something inside Emily willed her to lean forward. Maya leaned in too, and slowly but surely, the two kissed.

"_The taste of her cherry Chapstick,_" the song lyrics floated into Emily's mind. It seemed appropriate, not a cheesy quote to fill the atmosphere.

It was great to taste Maya's soft lips again, the one she was longing to kiss since two years ago. The one she almost lost hope and believed was gone forever.

Under the trees and in the night, the two kissed passionately, forgetting about everything they've been through since the last two years.

"OH, MY, GOD."

* * *

"Maya St Germain? But I thought... I thought you were... you know..." Hanna trailed off.

She had seen Emily and Maya's kiss, and was still in the dark about Maya's secret.

The two spent the next few minutes talking about what had happened. Apparently, Maya was spotted by her mom in Australia a year ago. She had tried to run away, but her mother was determined not to lose her again. They flew back to Rosewood, where Maya's certificate and identification were renewed and reclassified. They shipped Maya to a reforming school, where she spent the next year in.

"You made Emily's life a living hell! Finally showing up after 2 years?" fumed Hanna, who was trying to protect her friend from another heartbreak.

"I'm sorry. I really am. I shouldn't have left in the first place,"

"Stop it, Hanna! Emily whispered, outraged by her friend.

"She's just trying to help," Maya tried, placing a hand on Emily's shoulder.

Both of them couldn't deny it, but they swore they felt certain sparks fly when Maya touched Emily.

Emily felt like she was in a Taylor Swift fairy tale - a happy ending.

"WE'RE HERE!"

"WHERE'S EM?"

Aria and Spencer stopped dead in their tracks when they spotted Maya. Looks of confusion crossed their faces as they looked at Maya for answers.

"Looks like I have to explain again," Maya smiled.

"Well, you're not alone this time," Emily held her hand, glad to be back with her girlfriend. And two retold the story.

Together.

* * *

"Graduation is in a week! God, I can't wait to get out of school. You coming for senior skip day?" asked Hanna, who had been bubbling with excitement.

"We shouldn't skip! What if we can't catch up for college?" Spencer mused worriedly as the others rolled their eyes.

"Spence, it's for fun! Anyway, you probably already memorized the college first year text already." Aria teased as Toby nudged Spencer.

"Haha, really funny." she smirked as Maya and Emily joined the girls.

The St. Germains had decided to enroll Maya for another year in Rosewood high - something that made Emily feel worried, since the bullied in school were most probably going to make Maya's life terrible; or as Hanna called it, hell.

Tomorrow was senior skip day, and Hanna had planned the exciting day for the group. Spencer was worried that it would be inappropriate, but Aria pouted and pleaded until Spencer agreed to go. She was still having second thoughts.

"Remember the Hastings motto? Why enjoy today -"

"When you can worry about tomorrow," answered the group as they laughed at Spencer's horrified expression.

"Yeah, we know that. That's why you must come with us for some 'harmless', " Hanna quoted the word with her hands, " fun!"

"Now you're scaring the poor girl," snickered Caleb as he eyed lovingly at his fiancé.

"Whatever it takes to get the studious girl to go, my dear." replied Hanna sardonically, patting Caleb's cheek.

Placing her arms around Maya's waist, Emily couldn't help but think about her senior year so far. Glancing at the unfolding scene in front of her, she noticed her friends being childish and immature as the boys ganged up against the girls, trying to tickled them.

They had all gone through a bunch together, but stuck together through thick and thin.

Emily never thought she'd be sad to see her friends and Rosewood High go to waste. Even if A had daunted them, this place was full of fond memories that no one could ever take away.

Looking back at her crazy friends again, she realized that life was even better now.

Because now, they were back, and better than ever.

* * *

_One word: EMAYA!_

_I don't own pretty little liars; or the song "I kissed a girl" by Katy Perry!_

_And and the reference about being Taylor Swift_

_I really love for you guys to review! Thanks to all of you for reviewing._


	8. Chapter 7:Losing Comes with Consequences

_Thanks for all the reviews and reads! Love you guys so much! Also, I updated chapter 10 on wattpad! Look for me: selenathegirlonfire._  
_Disclaimer: I don't own the pretty little liars or Selena Gomez's EMA song, or The cheetah girls! _  
_Skipping the long talk, I present to you:_

**_CHAPTER 7: LOSING COMES WITH CONSEQUENCES_**

* * *

"Congratulaaaations to us, yeahhh!" sang Hanna as she modified Selena Gomez's song.  
Caleb covered his ears mockingly as his girlfriend and soon-to-be wife pouted, sticking her bottom lip out like a child. He pulled her closer and kissed her cheek as Hanna giggled.  
"Cut it with the romance, some people want to come back and study you know!" huffed Spencer, who was getting anxious.  
It was senior skip day, and Hanna had take the liberty to plan an entire day for the gang. Knowing their best friend, it wasn't any surprise that the girls were suspicious of the place Hanna was taking them to.  
"Aw, chill Spence. Don't be jealous cos Caleb kissed Hanna. I'll kiss you back," grinned Toby as he leaned in to kiss Spencer on her lips.  
"Look who's talking now..." murmured Aria as she crossed her arm frustratedly. She was alone with Emily, since Ezra had to teach and Maya had to catch up on school work.  
"Aw, come on! I'm not that bad to be stuck with," nudged Emily and she hugged her best friend.  
"Let's go! Caleb, you drive. Toby, you help Caleb. The directions are specifically written there! Girls, we crash at the back." Hanna instructed the boys as Spencer reluctantly left Toby.  
"We're all squashing at the back?" Aria whined as Spencer glared at Hanna for separating her and Toby.  
"Cheer up, my car is bigger than you think, ok! Oh, stop it Spence. One car ride won't kill you if you don't sit with Toby." Hanna retorted as Emily and Aria giggled at Spencer's horrified expression.  
As the gang flooded into Hanna's luxurious car her dad had bought her, Hanna looked back in the other direction, wondering how long the girls could be together before college separated them

* * *

"Emily's squashing me!""Oh, talk about yourself, Spence!""I'm stuck with all of you!"  
Aria sighed as the girls whined non stop beside her. The boys had chosen the time to ignore them and continue driving. If only Ezra was here,' she thought lonelily.  
30 minutes and counting, this was truly the longest ride ever.

* * *

"A, ask Spencer to quit hogging the seat!""Go away, Hanna! Team Sparia helps each other, not you!""Ow quit slapping!" "Em, that hurt!"  
"SHUT UP!" hollered Aria, annoyed with her friends and their childish actions. All three girls turned towards her, gaping openly at Aria, who seldom, no, NEVER, screamed.  
Toby and Caleb sniggered as Hanna pouted, Spencer folded her arms and Emily continued staring at Aria. The car got relatively quiet as the girls stopped talking.  
"Aw guys, I'm sorry!" Aria whispered after a moment of silence.  
"I'm sorry for 'hogging' the seat," Spencer quoted, snorting at Hanna who was still pouting.  
"I'm sorry for being bored," Hanna answered, nudging Spencer.  
"And I'm actually sorry for making noise," Emily said sympathetically, eyeing Spencer and Hanna warily as they continued nudging each other.  
The four girls gathered closely for a group hug as the boys looked back enviously.  
"We're here, Hanikins! Care to explain where we are?" called Caleb, interrupting their short group hug.  
"Caleb! Why did you bring us to the shopping mall?" Hanna hissed at him, shocked at their surroundings.  
"Well, to be honest, Toby and I sorta... Lost your directions when we opened the window. It kinda flew out, so we made a wild guess that it was to the mall." Caleb answered apologically as Toby glared at him.  
"Hey dude, I wasn't the one who opened the window!"  
"I thought we were in this together!"  
The boys continued their fight as Hanna rubbed her temples in attempt to sooth her headache.  
"Hey, who cares about directions? Let's just hang out here!" Spencer offered, trying to lighten the mood.  
"Yeah, shopping remember? Your home away from home..." Aria helped as Emily hugged Hanna tightly.  
"Alright... But I was planning to take you guys to the fun park nearby!" Hanna whined, causing Caleb to rush towards her.  
"Who cares? The boys can help us hold our stuff. It's their fault anyway," Emily smirked as the girls passed the boys without a second glance.  
"Silent treatment. Thanks for opening the window, Caleb." Tony narrowed his eyes at him.  
"Come on, you didn't warn me!" he tried as they followed the girls into the mall.

* * *

"That is SOO cute!" Hanna shrieked as Aria held up a red halter top.  
"Strut like you mean it, free your mind!" Spencer and Emily sang as they tried on some heels.  
"Dude, I hate you so much I can't even say anything," hissed Toby as they waited for the girls.  
"Oh shut up, I'm holding more bags than you!" Caleb sighed as the girls rushed off with their shopping to pay.

* * *

"Phew, I have finally shopped till I dropped," Hanna said as the girls plopped down in their seats in the cafe.  
The girls nodded in agreement, with Spencer rubbing her sore heels and Hanna plopping her head on the table. Aria and Emily whipped out their phones to text their lovers.  
After a moment of rest, in came Toby and Caleb, who were dragging a pile of shopping bags into the cafe.  
"You girls bought enough to supply yourselves for an entire year!" Caleb groaned as the girls giggled at their state.  
"Never drag me into this anymore," Toby frowned while Spencer tried to appease him.  
"Aww, you brought in upon yourselves!" Hanna pouted as Caleb kissed her nose.  
Aria and Emily sniggered when they saw how Hanna and Spencer could cheer their boyfriends up so fast.  
"Maybe we could do this again sometime," Aria tried as the girls ordered their drinks. Nobody responded since the boys were being pampered by their girlfriends.  
Emily giggled, looking back at the lovebirds, she said,"Well, now it's definitely settled. Another shopping trip it is!"  
So after ordering their drinks, the girls trailed out of the cafe with Toby and Caleb in tow.  
And this time, they couldn't do anything about it.

* * *

_Sorry it's so short! I'll update soon to make up for this :)_

_Yay! Senior skip! this chapter is kinda short, I'm so sorry! I have quite a lot of things to do before school starts, so don't expect much! _  
_Also, please follow my new instagram account: gleekonfire! _  
_I have a tumblr too, it's: .com_  
_Please follow! I post pictures about the hunger games, pretty little liars, Selena Gomez and glee! _  
_THANKS EVERYONE_!


	9. Chapter 8: Advice For Babies

_Firstly, i wanna thank all of you for being wonderful reviewers and readers! I really appreciate your support._

_Secondly, please please follow my instagram account? It's gleekonfire! _

_Thirdly, I know Melissa had a miscarriage. But I really love the idea of little Taylor, plus I wrote about her already so... I'm sticking with it :) _

_P.S the Black swan was Melissa! Freakin out_ about that...

"_Don't look at me, I'm ready to hang a sign, Bitch can see!" - Aria Montgomery_

_Now I shall present to you..._

_**CHAPTER 8: ADVICE FOR BABIES**_

* * *

"My dear Spencer, you sure shop a lot," groaned Toby as they stumbled into the Hastings' resident after the senior skip day spent at the mall.

Spencer grinned back at Toby as they dragged themselves up the stairs to Spencer's room.

Once in the safety of her room, Spencer rubbed Toby's tense shoulders tenderly.

"Sorry for making you carry my bags," she whispered apologetically.

"Well, princess, you owe me a lot," he emphasized on his last words, looking back at his girlfriend.

"How?" she teased, stopping his massage to plop herself down on his lap.

In reply, he nibbled on Spencer's left ear lobe as she moaned softly. She kissed hungrily on his jaw, before trailing up to his lips.

Satisfied, Toby allowed Spencer to lean on him and he collasped onto the bed.

"You are trying to kill me," Toby mumbled as he kissed Spencer back, lingering his tongue on her lower lip.

"I did owe you," she replied, continuing to kiss him passionately.

They made out heavily on Spencer's bed, ignoring the outside sounds of the world, like the ringing from somewhere.

"DING DONG" the doorbell rang, followed by the sound of Spencer's phone,"Beep beep beep"

"ARGH!" Spencer hissed in frustration as she got up. Toby seemed visibly disappointed as he followed Spencer out the door.

"Taylor, where's mummy?" Spencer asked her niece sweetly, even though she was burning inside.

"Cooking!" cried the little girl, giggling as Toby tickled her.

Spencer immediately felt bad for doubting her sister. She knew that Melissa was having a hard time single handedly bringing up Taylor. She sighed loudly, rushing to open the door.

"Coming!" she called as she ran. Who could be ringing at this time? Her parents were out of town for work, as usual, so they weren't expecting anyone. Also, it was raining heavily, no one would want to visit in this weather.

She opened the door after a moment hesitation, thinking back to her memories about A.

"Hanna! What are you doing here?"

The girl who looked back was definitely Hanna, but there was something different about her. This time, her mascara ran down freely and she looked absolutely miserable. She was drenched from head to toe and fresh tears fell down her face.

"Spencer, you've got to help me."

* * *

"Now that you are free of makeup, dry, comfortable and in front of food, tell me what's going on." Spencer held Hanna's hand as she sobbed uncontrollably.

Melissa settled a plate of spaghetti for Hanna, whisking a confused Taylor away for Spencer and Hanna to talk in private.

Hanna watched as Melissa cuddled Taylor, carrying her upstairs before turning to Spencer.

"Spence, I'm pregnant." she whispered, as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Congrats! Han, why are you so sad?" she asked her best friend, patting her shoulder.

"Hanna, does Caleb know?" Toby asked her softly.

Hanna shook her head in response, half sobbing, half saying," He doesn't! What if he hates me? I'm only 18! We're not even married yet!"

"Shuuu, calm down. How far along are you?" Spencer, always the rational one, asked.

"A month. It's Caleb's! Oh, we should have used protection. But I don't want to abort," she cried out, breaking down again.

"Caleb won't hate you, I'm pretty sure of that. We were talking about families today and he seemed pretty excited," Toby tried to comfort Hanna, as Spencer glanced thankfully at him.

"You think? Thanks for everything, Spence, Toby. I think I'd go tell him now." she whispered, hugging Spencer back tightly and kissing Toby on the cheek.

"You'll do the right thing, Han. You always will." Spencer called as she left the house.

* * *

Trudging up the stairs to Caleb's new apartment, Hanna sighed heavily.

She had seeked Spencer and Toby's advice and was going to Caleb's rental flat to tell him.

Walking down the aisle to his apartment, she went through the words in her mind over and over again. She wasn't going to deny how scared she felt.

Stopping at his door, she breathed in loudly before boldly knocking. It seemed like forever before she heard his voice call through the door. It wasn't long before anxiety kicked in and she started tearing.

"Hanna? Why... Why are you crying?" Caleb asked Hanna worriedly, pulling her closely for a hug.

"Caleb, I'm pregnant." she blurted out. Forget about the words she planned out. At the state she was in, Hanna was surprised she could even remember her name.

It took a few seconds before realization seeped in. "Really? Is he or she... Mine?" he asked hesitantly.

"Of course! So you're not... Mad at me?" Hanna said cautiously. The nagging thought of Caleb leaving was invading her mind, scaring her again.

"Why would I? You're gonna produce the most cutest baby ever," Caleb smiled, kissing her nose.

Hanna sighed with relief, allowing Caleb to kiss her on the lips. They made out deeply, not caring about the fact that they were still at the door.

"Stay over tonight?" he whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"Already told Em I was staying at Spencer's," she grinned, leading him inside to his bed.

He smirked at her, raising an eye brown at her bold action, but letting her lead him in.

The two lay down in each others arms, cuddling for the rest of the night.

* * *

_Awww I really love Haleb! I'm so sad they broke up. My reaction was like: NOO I LOVE THEM TO BITS! Hanna looked so sad then! _

_Well bombshell! Hanna's pregnant! Never in a million years would you have thought that right? Well, in glee Quinn got pregnant at 16... So I guess 18 is a better age than that! _

_Ooh a bit fluffy there for Scoby and Haleb huh? _

_THANK YOU FOR READING! I love all of you to bits!_


	10. Chapter 9: Game Over

_Thanks_ for all your reads _- I really appreciate them! And for that special anonymous_ _reviews I get; I really love them! _

_Please follow my instagram gleekonfire and tumblr_ _ .com_

_I assure you, awesome pictures of THG, Selena Gomez, PLL and Glee!_

_And now... _

**_CHAPTER 9: GAME OVER_**

* * *

"Hanna! Quit hogging the bathroom, I NEED TIME TOO!" Emily shrieked as she banged on the bathroom door.

When Hanna was truly nervous, she used to eat. Now, she just locked herself up in the bathroom doing God knows what.

"I'm coming! Sheesh it's not like we are so late for grad!" Hanna hissed at she walked out.

Glad to be able to use the toilet, Emily rushed in and locked the door before Hanna could protest.

When she entered, she realized that Hanna was just trying to overcome her morning sickness. Feeling bad, she sighed deeply, wondering how crazy it was going to be after graduation.

* * *

"I swear, if those three are late, I will strangle them." Spencer hissed as she leaned against Toby's warm chest.

In the front lawn of the Hastings' residence, Toby and Spencer waited for Aria, Emily, Maya, Hanna and Caleb to come. Ezra couldn't make it - he had preparations for the grads to make since he volunteered.

"Chill, Spence. It doesn't start for another few hours." he stated, trying to calm a frustrated Spencer down.

"I wouldn't be surprised if Aria and Ezra were still stuck in his apartment having make up sex," she murmured, allow Toby's arms to embrace her in a tight bear hug.

It seemed surprising tight today, but Spencer let that thought slip away. After all, it was graduation day. He was probably sad that Spencer was going away for college.

* * *

"Aria... You have to go."

"Ten more minutes?"

"That's what you've been saying the last 30 minutes. Ria, Spencer will be mad," Ezra tried, holding Aria's waist close to his as they debated about time.

Aria sighed reluctantly, knowing that her best friends would probably tear her house down.

She had purposely left her house exceptionally early to visit Ezra, telling her Dad she was going with her friends. Byron wasn't all that accepting about their teacher-student relationship, even though she was graduating. Ella was starting to be more understanding, but running off to Ezra's was a not on her list.

"Fine. One more kiss? I promise..." she trailed off as Ezra gave in to her.

He started of slow, moulding his lips into hers, then the two were deeply kissing. She cradled his cheeks as he pulled her in closer for a long kiss.

They broke apart, gasping for air as Ezra pulled her clothes of, carelessly throwing them away. Aria ripped his at an equally fast pace, not wanting to waste another second.

"We are so going to be late," Ezra whispered seductively into Aria's ear.

"Who cares?" she growled, pulling him closer.

The soft moans were getting louder as Ezra kissed her deeply, making sure to tease her.

It wasn't long until she was his.

* * *

"Finally. Caleb, I was pretty sure you died and was never coming," Hanna teased as Caleb stepped out to open his car door for her.

"Well, I made sure my princess could get a comfortable car ride by cleaning up." he smiled, continuing to open the door for Emily and Maya.

"Such a gentleman, Caleb. What happened?" Emily smirked as Maya plopped herself on the soft leather seats.

"Anything for my lady's friend, Em. Even if they are so rude," he laughed as Hanna playfully slapped his arm.

"Oh, shut up, Caleb! Em isn't that bad... Her kisses are awesome," Maya hugged Emily tightly.

"Well, I-" Caleb started, trying to get a comeback.

"Caleb, just drive." demanded Hanna, annoyed with their slowness.

"Yeah, Caleb, just drive!" Emily and Maya echoed, giggling.

"I'm going to kill you three," he hissed, sending up another round of laughter in the back. Even Hanna admitted defeat, laughing along.

* * *

The drive to Spencer's was long and tedious for Caleb, who was driving behind the wheel.

The girls were playing a new game called "Find Caleb's hair", deliberately teasing him about his newly cut hair. He had cut it shorter for a refreshing change, and the gang was still teasing him.

"Oh! I see that guy who had Caleb's old hair!" shrieked Hanna, pointing out as Emily and Maya scrambled to spot him.

"Shuddup," he murmured sulkily as the girls laughed hard.

"Oh, pretty boy, you know we love your hair." Hanna gave him an air kiss as he turned sharply, sending the girls to sway to the right.

"Hey, what was that for?" pouted Maya, as Emily messed Caleb's hair.

"Hopefully, Spencer will kill you before I can. After all, she does look angry over there." Caleb laughed as he spotted Spencer and Toby.

"Uh oh." Hanna murmured as she checked her watch. Almost half and hour late. Only thirty minutes to get to school and touch up.

"You. Are. Going. To. Die," Spencer hissed at the four, obviously angry that they were late.

"Hey, at least we're earlier than Aria. Where is she?" Emily tried, without success as Spencer continued glaring.

"Oh, she's not coming with us. Fitz volunteered to fetch her." she said carelessly, trying to hide a smirk.

"Oh, make up sex!" Maya smirked for Spencer, as Hanna and Emily giggled at the back.

"Let's just go, ladies." Toby gestured to the awaiting car as Caleb helped them open the doors.

"Always the gentleman," Spencer gushed, kissing his cheek.

"Enjoy it while you can," he smiled falsely. Spencer assumed it was sarcasm, and entered the car without much thought.

With Hanna and Caleb in front (after the infamous senior skip day disaster, no one trusted the boys), and Toby, Spencer, Emily and Maya behind, the gang headed to Rosewood High.

* * *

"Here we are! Super late as usual, Ms Montgomery." Ezra smiled, helping Aria to undo her seat belt.

"Not as late as you, Mr Fitz." she teased back, knowing that Ezra was an hour late.

"Graduation can wait. Love... Just can't," he leaned in, giving Aria cold shivers.

They both glazed longingly into each others eyes; Aria's hazel ones and Ezra's blue eyes.

"Someone's romantic today..." she whispered, cradling his cheeks as he brought her closer.

"Just cos I always am." he noted, slowly kissing her, enjoying the thrill of it.

"You are such a romantic," she moaned as they pulled apart.

Just as they leaned closer for another highly anticipated kiss, they were interrupted by a knock on the car window.

Aria groaned, wondering if it was the girls fooling around.

Ezra gasped slightly, staring at the window with horror. Aria spun around quickly, hoping that it was the girls.

What she saw instead, was a furious Byron as Ella tried to pull him away.

* * *

"Guys, we have fifteen minutes to find out seats and get ready." Spencer told the gang her plan as they parked in the school lot.

"Chill, Spence, it's graduation, not some exam." Hanna nudged her, giggling.

"Hey, isn't that... Aria's Dad?" Emily squinted into the far end of the lot, stepping out to clarify he doubts.

"Yeah, it is! Wait, isn't that Ezra's car?" Toby asked, as Spencer felt faint.

"Oh no, she's with Ezra! And her dad is going to find out!" Maya moaned slightly.

"She's not answering her phone! What's she doing? The car door just opened, she must be there!" Hanna hissed, trying to keep up with a flustered Emily in her 6 inch heels.

As the girls tottered over in their heels, Toby, Caleb and Maya went to find their seats, knowing that interfering won't be the best idea.

Suddenly, Emily stopped dead in her tracks. The girls almost banged into her as Spencer gave a small yelp of protest.

There in front of them was Aria being pulled out of the car by Byron.

As if on cue, the girls' phones started ringing.

"Oh my God, is it?" Hanna squirmed uncomfortably, as the girls whipped out their phones to check.

Almost fainting at the sight of the message, Spencer read it out loud, "1 down, 3 more bitches to go till its..."

"Game over. A." the girls read in unison, glancing worried at each other before checking the car park for anyone.

Students filled the lot, but everyone was on their phones.

A was back. And the girls felt helpless about it.

* * *

_GASP! A IS BACK! _

_I was wondering if I should continue with the A threat, since I really love all the couples and their lives already, but... Who cares? I can write BOTH down!_

_Please don't stop reading the story because of this, I will cry if you do! _

_SHRIEK! Byron found Aria and Ezra together! Talk about major 'Uh oh'! Now that A is back, I'm sure it will be harder for Ezria to continue! But don't be sad, Ezria fans, liars keep secrets like no one else... _

_R & R, liars! _

_- A_


	11. Chapter 10: Bless Myself

_Thanks for following my instagram and tumblr account, it really grew a lot these days! _

_Also, I know Haleb broke up :( but I'm still planning to keep them together, don't stop reading! _

_Thanks for being the best readers ever, thanks for even reading my author's note! _

_Disclaimer: PLL isn't mine. If it was, Haleb wouldn't break up. Ever. (SADEST SCENE EVER!)_

_The song is Bless myself by Lucy Hale in A Cinderella Story: Once upon a song. I suggest you listen to this for this chapter :)_

_P.S. Melissa is the black swan, do you think she is lying, or not? _

___**CHAPTER 10: BLESS MYSELF**_

* * *

As if on cue, the girls' phones started ringing.

"Oh my God, is it?" Hanna squirmed uncomfortably, as the girls whipped out their phones to check.

Almost fainting at the sight of the message, Spencer read it out loud, "1 down, 3 more bitches to go till its..."

"Game over. A." the girls read in unison, glancing worried at each other before checking the car park for anyone.

Students filled the lot, but everyone was on their phones.

A was back. And the girls felt helpless about it.

* * *

"This can't be happening. Ali's dead! A's dead! The twins are both gone, Mona's still locked up, who else is out there?" Emily gasped loudly and turning around, just in time to spot Aria looking over at them.

"Does Aria know?" Hanna whispered softy, giving Aria a sympathetic look as Byron dragged her away.

"Look, she's got her phone. Wait, don't look; her dad took it away." Spencer started, but soon stopped as she saw Aria's eyes go wide, staring intently at the girls.

"Uh oh. She knows! Spence, what now?" Hanna squeaked and looked at Spencer.

Always the rational one, she answered truthfully," we need to rush back. I'm sure we'll meet Aria there, her dad can't keep her away for ever."

But as they rushed back to the rosewood hall, Spencer couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen. She looked back, trying to spot anyone, but everyone was already walking in too.

After the sounds of Hanna's clicking heels were gone, a shadow peeped out from behind Caleb's car, unknown to anyone.

* * *

"Aria, what's going on?" Hanna whispered softly, just audible for only Aria to hear as she entered the room.

The girls had no choice but to separate into the different seats allocated for them, since it was in alphabetical order, according to the last name.

Hanna and Aria were sitting next to each other, thankfully because of how close their last names were.

"She's back! A sent a message to my dad about Ezra, and my mom couldn't stop him," she started off, tears pooling in her eyes at the thought of being unable to see Ezra.

"It's ok, Aria. We thought it was over when the real Alison died. Someone else is continuing it... Someone Alison most probably instructed." Hanna answered back, darting her eyes around the room suspiciously.

As the graduation service continued, Aria and Hanna discussed the possibility of A. They saw Spencer looking over curiously, Emily looking over, wishing she could be talking too.

What the girls didn't see, was a pair of eyes looking right at their direction.

* * *

"Please welcome your Rosewood High Senior class president and my sister, Spencer Hastings!" Melissa announced as Spencer made her way up the stage.

Since Melissa had been a class president once, the school invited her to introduce Spencer, another Hastings girl.

The sisters embraced warmly as Melissa whispered encouraging words to her younger sister. A lot had changed since they cleared things up.

Walking back to her seat to meet Taylor, Melissa allowed Spencer to start her speech.

"Let's start by saying the cliche stuff, how we all stuck together through thick and thin, how we spent our times through school events and parties. And then there are those times when we faced trouble together..."

It was just a harmless phrase, but the girls knew what Spencer had meant. She was talking about A, how the girls kept secrets from one another, how they swore to find out who killed Ali, and now realizing that A was back again.

Spencer continued hurriedly, refusing to let A haunt her again," We changed so much, from friends to clothes to grades, and now we're changing again... This time, our schools."

The hushed group of seniors in front of her listened patiently to Spencer. It seemed like her talk was meant for the girls only, but somehow everyone was listening.

"We never know what or who will come before us. So, here's to everyone, I hope you find your own ways and succeed in the future. Here's to US!" she shouted, erupting a round of applause and cheers from everyone.

"Spencer finally didn't use those big, bombastic scary words in a speech," murmured Hanna into Aria's ear, as they snorted.

Within a few seconds of her sarcastic statement, Spencer launched into another speech, this time making full use of her wide vocabulary.

"What does having a salient trait mean?" Aria whispered quietly to Hanna.

"Does it look like I know? How bout herculean task?" she asked back.

As Aria shook her head, the girls looked around, giggling when they saw parents checking their phone dictionaries in confusion, students dozing off and the Hastings' family grinning with pride.

Oh, the joys of being smart.

* * *

After Spencer's long speech that no on really understood, the girls waited for their graduation certificates.

A beaming Emily made it up to the stage to accept it and Maya grinned proudly at her. She rushed over to the Fields' family and Maya, excited about graduating.

The next liar was Spencer, and she calmly collected her cert. Taylor shrieked excitedly at the sight of her 'wittle aunwie'.

Hanna went up first before Aria, and the two almost tumbled down the stairs in happiness.

Next, the boys went up alphabetically order to collect their own certs. The girls cheered loudly for their boyfriends, with Emily and Maya cheekily shouting, "Go away, long hair!" at Caleb's turn.

With everyone finally having the official proof of graduating from Rosewood High, they settled in for a group picture.

"Say long hair, Caleb!" crooned Emily.

"Say smartie pants, Spence!" Aria tried in attempt to cheer herself up.

"Say nosy bitches die, girls!" Hanna frowned, still thinking about the day's events.

"Launguage!" shrieked Melissa, quickly covering little Taylor's ears.

"Just take the damn picture already!" shouted Toby frustratedly.

"Ok, don't get your toes in a twist," answered Maya, but feeling shocked at his sudden outburst.

An awkward tension in the air followed soon after Toby's comment. Spencer looked at him in confusion, trying to figure out what was wrong.

The picture was soon taken, but no one felt like it anymore.

* * *

"See you!"

"Bye!"

"Remember to send the pics!"

The gang waved bye one by one, promising to meet up one last time before going their separate ways.

"Spencer... I need to tell you something," Toby whispered quietly, as Hanna left with Caleb.

"I'll see you guys later, Taylor needs to go to the toilet." Melissa hinted, pulling the little girl away as she burrowed her eye browns in confusion, trying to protest.

Spencer certainly didn't miss the raised eye brown Toby got from her sister. It seemed like Melissa knew something she didn't.

"Spence," called Toby. She tried to deny it, but she knew she recognized that tone. The last time she heard it, was when A made her break up with Toby.

A shudder ran down her spine as she forced herself to look into his clear blue eyes. "Toby, something's bothering you." she stated observantly, refusing to let his tone startle her.

"You know this crazy thing called love? It's crazy cos it makes you do bizarre things for it. So I'm letting you go."

"Wait, Toby, what do you mean?" she asked him, even though she knew what was going on. She just refused to accept it.

"Spencer, don't make this difficult! I'm moving." Toby whispered into the silence.

She stood still for awhile, processing his words.

Please, no.

"No, I'll go with you! Where are you going? I'll follow!"

Toby looked down, and when he focused on her, his eyes were filled with tears.

"I'm moving to London. With my family. And I'm not coming back."

Spencer knew what that meant. "You're going with Jenna," she whispered in defeat.

"I'm sorry, find someone else you'll love in college," he tried, but Spencer's eyes were filled with hurt and confusion.

"Look, I love you, Spencer. It hurts me that I have to leave. I figured this will be better for you. I'm sorry for leaving you broken, for even entering your life. You'll forget me, I promise."

"No. Please," she begged, holding him tightly.

"Spencer, I have to leave now. My flight is in a few hours. I'm sorry for leaving abruptly, I thought a clean break would heal you faster..." he trailed off, as Spencer sobbed.

"I promise, you'll forget me. I'll love you forever, though. Bye, Spencer." Toby whispered, leaving her standing there alone.

As Spencer watched him go, she sobbed quietly.

_Do you ever wonder? _

_How anything can make you cry_

_Have you something's color? _

_That the pain you feel _

_Is the pain that you denied_

_In your life_

_So open up your eyes._

What she didn't know, was they Toby was clearly hurt, too.

* * *

_Before anything happens, don't kill me yet! Scoby broke up, but I'm sure something else will happen! _

_Also, this is crazy, but I really think Lucy Hale should sing more in PLL!_

_Thanks to CastleRook73 and Ecila5827 for your support by putting this story in your favorites!_


	12. Chapter 11: Hormones

_I know some of you are upset that I _didn't _include spoby, since they broke up... But_ _this is all part of my romantic master plan, so please bear with it! _

_And thank you all for your reviews, and opinions about Spoby's breakup. Please continue to tell me more, I'd love to know what I can do to improve this story!_

_**CHAPTER 11: HORMONES**_

* * *

One week later:

"Oh my gosh, I'm so hungry its crazy." Hanna said while chewing on her large burger.

Pregnancy was crazy for her, and food reminded her of her hefty Hanna days. She tried to control herself, but ended up indulging instead.

"Well, slow down before Caleb thinks he's going to marry a pig." Aria snorted, as Caleb nudged her teasingly. Ezra winked at a pouting Hanna, snatching a fry from her plate.

"Um, Fitz? Touch my fries and die!" snarled Hanna mockingly.

Spencer sighed deeply as a fight broke out with Ezra and Aria on one side and Caleb and Hanna on another. Aria was under tight 'security' at home, since Byron was still angry at her and Ezra. Thankfully, Ella was still on her side, and made an excuse for Aria to go for some college programs.

She turned her head to the left, only to see Emily and Maya gazing into each other's eyes lovingly. Emily had one arm extended over to pull Maya closer as they cuddled. The pair was oblivious to Spencer and the 'fight' beside her, lost in their own world.

Spencer stared into her drink, focusing on stirring it. Tears welled up in her eyes as she saw the couples sitting beside her. They seemed happy, enjoying everything together as a couple.

"I promise, you'll forget me." Toby's words whispered in her mind, and hurt filled her heart.

Eyeing the couples beside her again, she knew that staying was pointless. It was anything but catching up, and seeing everyone being so in love wasn't doing her any good.

Before anyone could protest, Spencer slipped out of her seat, letting the tears slide down her cheeks.

Just then, the remaining girls felt their phones go off. Glancing nervously at each other secretly without letting the others know what was up, they checked their phones discreetly.

"I spy 3 liars having fun and another being ignored. -A"

Aria's phone vibrated again, signaling a different message. She allowed Hanna and Emily to distract the rest.

"Oh and Aria? Guess who sent another message? You better run, run and run; even momma can't stop him now!-A"

Panicking, she quickly shrieked," Ezra, my dad's coming!"

He frowned in disbelief, asking worriedly," How? It's not like anyone can trail you."

It was a harmless statement, but the girls felt a sense of familiarity. "Don't ask question, Fitz." Hanna snapped back and followed Aria as she fled, leaving Emily to give a quick kiss to Maya before she ran out, leaving the boys and Maya to frown at their sudden departure.

* * *

"Look, you can't lie your whole life. She's heartbroken." Caleb tried, but seeing the look on his friend, he knew it was pointless.

"We've done everything you asked for. Showing love to our girlfriends isn't going to make Spencer start dating again." Ezra replied with a tinge of annoyance.

"Maya and Em aren't aware of it... But they love each other too much to notice..." Caleb trailed off when he realized that he wasn't listening. "Are you ok, dude?" Caleb added, worried for his friend.

"I'm sorry, I need to keep away from her." Toby responded in reply, ending their meeting as he walked away, ignoring their worried expressions.

As he crossed the corner, his expression changed when his phone vibrated in his pocket. Pulling it out slowly, he glanced at the message, crumbling up when he read it.

"_Breaking up doesn't mean it's over yet. Meet them again and Spencer's mine. - A"_

* * *

"She's upstairs," Melissa said quietly, soothing a wailing Taylor in her arms as the girls rushed up.

"Oh, don't cry Tay! I'll come down and play with you if you'll be good to your mom, k?" Aria reasoned with the crying girl, reducing her sobs at the mention of the word 'play'.

"Ok aunt Arwia!" she beamed at her, snuggling closer to a relieved Melissa who was shooting a thank you glance at Aria, who barely had time to respond before Spencer's shrieks reached all-high.

* * *

"It's ok, it's ok." Emily repeated again and again as Hanna soothed the hysterical girl.

Spencer wasn't the type who had frequent outbursts. Toby's departure had left her broken inside; and crying wasn't something she normally did.

Still sobbing loudly, Aria rushed up to give her a big hug.

"It hurts, you know?" she sobbed uncontrollably, allowing the girls to sooth her.

"Shhh, I know Spence. We received texts from... her again." Emily said quietly.

"She hurt Aria and Toby hurt you, Spence. We're next." Hanna whispered softly, trembling as she pressed a hand to her abdomen.

"Guys? I know I snuck out to meet Ezra... But it's not over. A planted another note for my dad." Aria looked at the girls worriedly.

Before the girls could reply, Spencer's phone rang. She scrambled to it, hoping it was from Toby, but slumped her shoulders down in disappointment when she saw who it was from.

The girls crowded round Spencer and her phone, gasping out loud when she read it.

"Look who's enjoying week 1 of break up? -A" she stammered and scrolled down to see a picture of Toby holding Jenna's hand, both beaming widely.

Fresh tears rolled down her cheeks as she realized that Toby was really happy to be away. The picture's background of the Rosewood station didn't do any good.

"We'll get over this. I promise," Aria whispered, grasping her hand tightly.

"He promised, too." was all Spencer said, before crumbling into the girls' waiting arms.

* * *

The sound of someone's clicking heels echoed through an' old house, stopping when someone else was seen.

A quiet exchange was spoken, too soft for any prying ears. With one swift black-gloved hand, a picture appeared under the dim light.

Another pair of hands entered the picture with a black marker, scribbling something.

When she lifted her hand, the picture was clearly Emily and Hanna together. The girls' heads were circled prominently.

"THE NEXT BITCHES WON'T BE SO LUCKY." the words screamed, and the picture was promply torn into pieces.

* * *

_Scary much? I tried my best to portray a frightening A, scarier than Mona. And is there more than one A? A whole team? _

_Did Toby leave Rosewood to protect Spencer? I'll leave snippets of Toby in the next few chapters to come._

_Continue reading, things are gonna get scArier! _


End file.
